


Roses are Red, Blood isn't Blue

by flytothesKAI



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: Problems are a natural part of life but Kyungsoo always has his garden to help him.





	Roses are Red, Blood isn't Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank the mods who have been patient with me, my beta M for correcting my mistakes and deciding the title, and my irl friend MF and A for giving me moral support <3
> 
> this is my first time writing gore so please don't put high hopes on me. enjoy reading!

That evening Jongin prepared a bowl of fruit salad for both of them. It’s one of his methods to stay healthy. Kyungsoo understood. Jongin’s a dancer and needed to be fit for his showcase and competitions.

While Jongin was a dance instructor, Kyungsoo was unemployed. He tried numerous interviews but the results were all the same. They tell him they will contact him in the future then go silent for weeks until Kyungsoo finds out they already hired someone else.

Jongin always comforted him. “It’s fine,” he murmured, a warm hand patting his cheek, “I can manage us and you can always try again,” a soft kiss on the lips. But Kyungsoo knew no one wanted to hire him because of that one fucking line in his resume.

So Kyungsoo chose a practical hobby to spend his free time; gardening. Their house was small but the lawn was spacious. Kyungsoo loved it when he planted the seeds and watched they sprout into beautiful flowers. He adored them so much he even named some of his plants. That one big lemon tree was Sehun, his two potted hydrangeas were Chanyeol and Baekhyun and the single lone tulip by the corner of the fence was Suho.

Whenever he watered them Kyungsoo talked to them as if they could hear him and answer back. Kyungsoo was happy, especially when Jongin was too busy to stay at home and opted to sleepover at the dance studio, leaving Kyungsoo alone. At least he had friends. He’s not alone.

Kyungsoo also felt calm when he’s with the dirt, knowing he could bury his fucked up mess under the ground.

\--

“I love my garden. Do you?”

Jongin chuckled. One hand was holding the fruit bowl and another touching Kyungsoo’s arm. He leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo’s temple. “Your garden is like heaven, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled. He could make his garden a hell if he wanted.

And what was that strange smell in the air?

“Come.” Jongin urged Kyungsoo to follow him to the gazebo in their backyard. Kyungsoo trailed behind Jongin quietly, his eyes on the man’s back. Jongin always whined about his back pain every time he came home from the dance studio. Dancing must be hard.

Kyungsoo stepped out and saw Jongin already on the gazebo, sitting by the edge with his legs dangling like a child. The fruit salad was placed beside him. Jongin waved at him to come and sit next to him. Kyungsoo smirked. He had another plan.

Kyungsoo glanced at his gardening tools. A shovel, gloves, a rake and three bags of red roses he bought a few days ago. He looked up at the sky. It’s going to rain soon. What a perfect day to plant his roses.

Jongin only watched silently as Kyungsoo gathered his supplies and piled them on the ground in front of him.

“I thought we’re going to share?” Kyungsoo teased Jongin when he saw the man eating the fruits all by himself. Jongin laughed and placed a piece on Kyungsoo’s opened mouth. Kyungsoo chewed it slowly.

It tastes sweet and sour… is this apple?

“It’s pear.” Jongin seemed to know what’s in Kyungsoo’s mind. Kyungsoo grimaced. Of course. He’s always wrong. Jongin’s always right.

Kyungsoo grabbed the shovel and start digging silently. He dug, and dug, and dug, ignoring the numbness on his back and the sweats trickling down his temple. The skin of his hands probably had blisters by now even with him wearing the gloves. Kyungsoo had nothing in his mind except to dig deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

Jongin munched on his- their fruit salad. “I noticed a new addition in your garden yesterday.” He pointed at the freshly planted marigold. The yellow flower did catch Jongin’s attention like Kyungsoo expected.

“Oh, Jongdae? I planted him a few days ago. He’s beautiful right?”

Jongin hummed. His throat dried. “You have the name for your plants? That’s so cute.”

“Only the special ones.” Kyungsoo purred. Jongin commented nothing after that.

Soon enough, there’s a huge pile of soil dug out next to Kyungsoo. The hole was pretty deep, and wide enough to fit his burden. It’s perfect, Kyungsoo thought.

“Isn’t that too deep to plant your roses?” Jongin smiled warmly. Kyungsoo’s eyes twitched. Why did he always have something negative to comment? Jongin irked him too much today.

“I think it’s perfect. Not my fault you’re damn tall.” Kyungsoo uttered. Jongin’s face fell. “I’m kidding.” Kyungsoo flashed a smile and Jongin’s facial expression went back to normal.

“Can you feed me those fruits? My hands are dirty.” Kyungsoo showed his gloved hands to emphasize. Jongin nodded quietly and fed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looped his hands around Jongin’s neck, eyes hooded as he nibbled on Jongin’s fingers playfully. He placed himself between Jongin’s legs and Kyungsoo thought the position was sweet. Too perfect, even.

Jongin’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo pulled him down fast and without much time to react his face met Kyungsoo’s knee.

Once, twice, thrice.

A soft crack emitted from the guy. Jongin whined in pain and Kyungsoo knew his nose was broken from the blows. Jongin glared at Kyungsoo in disbelief, his pupils dilated and the confusion on his face reflected in Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

Jongin was alarmed when blood started to pour from his nose. Kyungsoo slapped him once, leaving Jongin unconscious. He grabbed his head with both hands and slammed it on the gazebo’s wooden post.

Once, twice, thrice.

Big gash appeared on Jongin’s forehead, blood streamed down his face. Jongin’s face was painted red.

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin from the gazebo and laid him on the ground before kicking and stomping on the body repeatedly. He stepped on Jongin’s thighs and calves, satisfied to hear the snaps. He hoped some muscles would tear. There was a particularly loud crack when his foot landed on Jongin’s chest. Red liquid spilled from Jongin’s opened mouth.

Jongin was red. But he’s not red enough.

Kyungsoo bent down and rolled his fiancé into the hole he made earlier. Jongin’s soft pink shirt was dirtied with the crimson blood and black dirt. His eyes shut, mouth opened and nose flat. Kyungsoo looked down at the man and without any remorse he grabbed the rake and scratched the face he used to kiss before sleeping.

Once, twice, thrice.

Jongin awoke from his unconscious state and opened his mouth to let out a blood-curling scream when his skin scraped open by the rake sharp points. He squirmed, hands flailing around to stop Kyungsoo’s attack. Kyungsoo didn’t care. It’s not like Jongin could get up and run away with broken ribs and bones.

“K-Kyungsoo…” Jongin cried out, the pain was insufferable. He started to cough blood. His body jerked in shock. Kyungsoo ignored him and chose to dig out his fiancé’s eyes, starting from the right. Jongin roared when the rake stabbed him in the eye through the closed lid and sunk in his eyeball. The eyeball burst, dripping down the socket like an egg yolk out of its shell. He did the same with the left eye, pushing the sharp tool hard enough to rip the eyelid.

“You don’t need them anymore if you won’t only look at me, honey.” Kyungsoo said softly, contrasting with the amount of effort he pushed the rake further into Jongin’s face the wooden handle almost snapped.

Jongin whimpered, begging Kyungsoo to stop. Kyungsoo was dissatisfied. Jongin talked too much. His ears hurt.

So Kyungsoo kneeled beside Jongin’s head and pulled out the switchblade he had in his back pocket. Jongin’s scream stuck in his throat when Kyungsoo held his chin tightly and forced him to open his mouth. Jongin was scared.

Kyungsoo insert his gloved hand in Jongin’s mouth and grabbed the man’s tongue. The organ squirmed in his grip. 

Kyungsoo huffed, “You don’t need this anymore if you keep lying to me, babe.” 

He brought his knife closer to the tongue, enjoying how terrified Jongin was; the way he gasped for Kyungsoo’s mercy was like a lullaby to him. The way Jongin smelled like iron almost turned him on. The way Jongin looked—heh—he thought he might fall in love again. Might.

With one hand holding the tongue and another clutching the knife he started to slice the muscle slowly to double the pain.

Once, twice, thrice.

Jongin was shaking from the pain and choking on his own blood, cutting off his voice. Kyungsoo managed to cut the tongue cleanly. Thank god he didn’t forget to sharpen it last night. The bloodied muscle was in Kyungsoo’s hand. He pouted and threw it at Jongin who was still retching.

Kyungsoo set aside the tool and reached for the shovel he used to dig the hole. Jongin could see nothing now—his breath was labored and his heart was thumping so loud against his broken ribcage, waiting in fear. Stinging pain kept shooting through his spine and Jongin knew he might be gone for good in a few minutes.

It was the heavy blow on his abdomen that confirmed his assumption.

Kyungsoo used the shovel to impale Jongin’s stomach and he winced slightly when the blood shot up like a water fountain and pooled in the hole. He shoved repeatedly until all the organs were damaged and the intestines pulled out together with the shovel, (falling down and splattering some blood on his own clothes and skin).

Kyungsoo wrapped his right hand on the middle and another on the handle before lifting the tool above his head. He couldn’t see his fiancé’s face clearly after the assault he did but he heard Jongin’s soft whimpers. Fuck him.

Once, twice, thrice.

He targeted on Jongin’s neck and watched as blood shot out of the cut, colored the soil dark red. The sharp edge of the shovel managed to break Jongin’s neck and with the last stab on his spine, his head was separated from the body.

Like a chicken that had been slaughtered.

Jongin didn’t move a muscle when Kyungsoo knocked the side of his head with the shovel. He grimaced. He knew the man still alive. Barely. What a stubborn soul. A stubborn cheater.

“Till death tear us apart.” Kyungsoo serenaded in a melancholic tone, head tilted as he stared down at Jongin’s bloodied body, limbs bent in various positions with some bones protruded from the skin and chunks of meat and organs splattered on his torn shirt. “Like you promised, darling.”

He wasted no time to shove the soil into the hole, ignoring how Jongin’s head moved as more dirt fell inside. He needed to get this done. The sky’s getting dark. It could rain anytime and Kyungsoo didn’t want to get wet.

Kyungsoo took the plastic bags containing the roses and planted them. Thanks to Jongin, his roses would grow beautifully and have the sweetest scent.

He’s lucky to have Jongin.

Kyungsoo caressed the soft petal, “Hope you like your new home, Jongin.” 

He kissed one of the roses and got up to keep his gardening tools in the garage safely.

Kyungsoo felt calm.

\---

Kyungsoo glanced at the clock wall. 6:20 PM. The sky’s getting dark. It’s probably going to rain soon.

And Jongin still hadn’t come home.

He’s worried. Jongin could catch a cold. Kyungsoo sighed and went outside to the backyard. Whenever he’s in stress he would go to his garden and bask in the nature to ease him down.

Kyungsoo noticed an almost empty bowl on the gazebo. He cocked his eyebrow. Jongin probably left it in hurry before going to the studio. There were a few pieces of fruits left in the bowl. Kyungsoo reached for one.

It tastes sweet and sour… is this apple?

“Apple.” Kyungsoo hummed delightfully. His guess was never wrong. He finished all the contents, silently thanking Jongin for the fruit salad. It’s delicious. His fiancé was the best person he could ever have.

Soft breeze blew and Kyungsoo caught a whiff of sweet scent. He looked around for the source and realized the existence of roses beside the gazebo.

“Oh.” Jongin must’ve helped him plant the roses. Kyungsoo bought them recently but had no time to plant them properly. Kyungsoo was touched. Even with his back pain his fiancé still lent a hand. He made a mental note to name the roses after Jongin as a sign of appreciation.

Kyungsoo leaned down to smell the roses. Sweet. He loved it. The curves of his lips tugged upward.

Gardening brought him the peace he wanted.


End file.
